This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for estimating a move using measurements of one or more objects. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to using wearable or non-wearable computers, tablets, cellular phones, and/or similar devices alone or in combination to estimate a moving time and/or cost from the dimensions of objects to be moved from an environment such as a dwelling.
Moving from one dwelling to another, the process of which can be identified and referred to herein as a “move,” can be a time-consuming and expensive process regardless of whether it may occur within a remote area or across a longer distance. Many individuals request the assistance of a moving company or other service to transport furniture and/or other items from one dwelling to another to protect valuables from being damaged, successfully move large objects, and save time. Moving companies will typically charge the individual for this assistance based on the number of objects to be moved, the size and/or weight of the moved objects, and the total labor time or mileage distance between the individual's current and future dwellings. One or more representatives of the moving company or service may schedule an in-person visit to a customer's house to count, identify, measure, and/or classify the objects being moved to estimate a time and/or cost for the move.